


The Mind is Like a Book

by Missnova



Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnova/pseuds/Missnova
Summary: Pretty much some poetry I have made.





	

Thunder crackled from above.  
Serene sat on her weathered rock,  
Contemplating why the waves crash as they do.  
Perhaps it was the ticking of a clock,  
Each second a new force ripples the life around it,  
Causing a never ending rhythm,  
For waves to obey. 

Waves, however, do not get commanded.  
Instead, they are the conductors of the oceanic symphony;  
The leaders, they are branded.

The mermaid then glanced to the grey sky above,  
Watching the seagulls glide as the fish do,  
Until they fall from flight and die.  
The salty sea air swayed her silver hair,  
Drying out her pretty blue scales.  
Her fins, which were submerged in the great blue, were safe from the dangerous air.  
She then concluded that above the surface was just as magnificent and gorgeous as below,  
However, from what she saw, the surface was not as colorful as her underwater home.  
Yet above remained a simplistic beauty that all the mammals and land striders know.


End file.
